User blog:Pseudobread/Forza Motorsport 5 Review Roundup
Forza Motorsport 5 is here, and it's one of the biggest draws for Xbox One owners. Can the game overcome its slightly smaller roster of cars and tracks with its gorgeous graphics and new features? Check out the critical response below and let us know your thoughts in the comments section! Liked It 'Polygon' 9/10 ''"Forza 5 is beautiful, sure, with a stunning, light-filled world of engines and tire smoke. But with the introduction of aggressive, convincing AI that makes every offline race feel like a multiplayer competition, Turn 10 has charted a course for the future of the series — and created the Xbox One's first must-own game." 'Gamespot 9/10 ''"All of this combined makes Forza Motorsport 5 an outstanding improvement to an already excellent racing franchise. It's far more than just a great racing sim, or a gorgeous showcase for the types of feats the Xbox One hardware is capable of. This is a game built on the romantic thrill of motorsport in all its forms, and that love for its subject matter is all but impossible to resist."'' IGN 8.8/10 ''"Forza 5 is gorgeous and smooth as butter, and its utterly enchanting handling makes it a joy to drive hard, but this game is more than just a rock solid technical titan for the Xbox One. It’s an essential destination for the automobile obsessed. It may be lighter on girth than where we left off last generation, and still lacking much-requested features like night racing and rain, but wrestling a car through some of the world’s most legendary corners at the very limits of adhesion has never looked or felt this good on console. As a result Forza 5 is a very hard game for a revhead like myself not to love."'' Game Informer 8.75/10 ''"The launch of the Xbox One may seem like a fitting place to host the newest Forza game, but five titles in, the franchise itself is not a newcomer. As such, the expectations for Forza 5 are high; it needs to exhibit the new power of the system and continue the series' ascending trajectory. By those criteria, Forza 5 succeeds on one hand and falls short on the other. This is the most fun I've had racing in a Forza title, and yet it's not the most complete entry in the franchise."'' Thought It Was OK Edge 7/10 ''"Forza 5 is a launch game with all the spectacle and disappointment we’ve come to expect from launch games. While the handling is still magic and the content on offer is substantial in a way, Forza 5 is best seen as a foundation for what Forza 6 will be in a couple of years. By comparison, this launch-day sampler will seem awfully limited, far from the hoped-for victory lap impossible on prior hardware. After all, it seems limited by comparison with Forza 4 now."'' Eurogamer 7/10 ''"With Forza Motorsport 5, Turn 10's created a driving experience both accessible and beautiful - but it's been stripped back to make Xbox One's launch, and augmented with a host of ugly extras that only serve Microsoft's bid to make a few dollars more."'' EGM' 7/10 "Forza Motorsport 5’s Career mode is a shell of its former self, giving little reason for players to keep coming back. Couple this with a dismal launch lineup of cars and tracks, and this is a surprising step backward for the Forza franchise as it helps kick off Microsoft’s next-gen console."'' Hated It Forza Motorsport 5 has received no negative reviews as of yet. Wikia Reviews Will you be purchasing Forza Motorsport 5? Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:News